


Plot Bunny Pick-up

by DreamsR4Everyone



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Matchmaking, Child Clover, Dad Ironwood, Doctor/Patient Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Crush, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Matchmaking, Medical Clover, Momma Bird Qrow, Multi, Orphan Clover, Orphan Marrow, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Sober Qrow Branwen, Summer teaches Kindergarten, Tags May Change, child penny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsR4Everyone/pseuds/DreamsR4Everyone
Summary: It's what the title said. I have plot bunnies who need a good home where they won't be left to collect dust.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Clover Ebi & James Ironwood, Clover Ebi & Ruby Rose, Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, James Ironwood/Ozpin, James Ironwood/Willow Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin & Clover Ebi, Marrow Amin & Jaune Arc, Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi, Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen, Marrow Amin/Qrow Branwen, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Robyn Hill/James Ironwood, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. What is Happening

I keep coming up with ideas for a fic, but I never do anything with them. So I'm leaving them here and if anyone would like to pick one up feel free to leave that in the comment section. I would love to be able to leave the link to the story.


	2. My Dad or General

Pairings: James/Qrow, Nora/Ren (optional), and Yang/Blake (optional)   
Friendships/Bonds: Ruby & Clover, Marrow & Clover (optional), Clover & RWBY & JNOR

What if Clover was the youngest team member and attended Atlas at a younger age (15) like Ruby. He grew up an orphan in Mantle and learned to fight and master his semblance so he could become something. As a first-year, he gains the attention of the General who decides to take Clover in as his ward/unspoken son (we all know how bad the General is with emotions).

After graduating (19 years old) Clover's skill catches the eye of the original Captain of the Ace-ops who is planning retirement with his/her team. At 21 Clover becomes the youngest Captain known in Atlas.

3 years later the fall of Beacon Clover's Da-Guardian is accused of betrail and murder. RWBY, JNOR, and Qrow show up and are arrested for all of 5-10 minutes before Clover realizes that Qrow looks a lot like the guy in the picture he pretends not to notice on the General's desk. Adventure awaits as bonds are made and the two may be or may not be dads are possibly shoved together by their kids.


	3. Royal Orphans

Pairings: Crown Prince James/Clover, Prince Qrow/Marrow  
Friendships/Bonds: James & Qrow, Marrow & Jaune, Winter & Qrow (Frenemies)  
Alternate Universe - Royalty  
Inspired by Matchmaker from Fiddler on the Roof

In the land of Remenent, every sixteen-year-old is registered and the search for their "perfect" match begins. By eighteen the match is given to the parents and the wedding planning begins. The princes of Atlas are turning nineteen and twenty-one respectively and still are not married. Why? Their matches have just turned eighteen. 

Marrow and Clover are best friends who are being taken to meet their fiances. While Marrow is excited to meet his perfect match, Clover is not. Now, these two orphans need to learn everything about how to be a prince in two months! Can the Crown Prince convince Clover of romance and true love? Will Marrow find his fairy tale prince or will the prince keep running?


	4. My Children Chose My Boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was gonna post a fairgame fic today.  
> That is not happening, apparently, my ADHD brain decided to do this instead. Oops? Well, we'll get there... eventually.

Pairings: Summer/Tai, (past) Raven/Tai, James/Qrow, (past) Robyn/James, (past) Ozpin/James  
Friendships/Bonds: Clover & Penny, Qrow & Penny & Clover, Summer & Qrow

James is a widowed 32-year-old man who just has had no luck in the dating world after his wife died. It isn't as simple as one would hope, especially with two 5-year-old kids. He loves his twins, but Clover and Penny just won't accept whoever he tries to have a relationship with. James always would later admit they were right (he'll never figure out how Clover knew about Robyn's cheating or Penny knew Ozpin was hiding having a crazy ex-wife), but it is not making it any easier. After almost giving up on finding love for a second time, he makes a deal with his kids. James will try dating one more time, but the kids get to pick who. As it turns out, their teacher's best friend just happens to be single.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know what you guys think, what should be the next main pairing be?  
> Fairgame  
> Rosegarden  
> or No ship


	5. What is love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ZoeyTheWeeb, who voted for Rosegarden.

Pairings: Ruby/Oscar, Yang/Blake  
Friendships/Bonds: Ruby & Qrow, Qrow & Oscar, Yang & Oscar

Ruby is starting to notice that the way she looks at Oscar is different from everyone else. She gets this feeling that she thought would only ever happen with her Cresent Rose or her family. So now she plans to corner some family to get some answers. Hopefully, Papa (Yang and her call Qrow that when no one else is around) won't faint like Dad did when Yang asked if it was ok to date.

Oscar realizes that he is falling in love with Ruby, but he doesn't know what to do about it. So, he decides to ask Ruby's family for help. After having a good talk with Qrow, who hopefully didn't hear his Papa slip up, Oscar is knocking on team RWBY's door. Now that he is thinking it through, he isn't so sure asking Yang for advice is a very good idea.

Qrow was not expecting today to go like this. He was not ready, and will never be ready, to answer questions about the worthiness of love, to a young boy who happens to have an old man's soul in him. Nor was he prepared to tell his youngest kid, because they will always be his girls, that she is falling in love with said boy. He honestly wished he had never gotten out of bed that day. All he wanted was a cup of hot chocolate for goodness sake! Wait... did Oscar and Ruby call him PAPA?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that falling in love is a bit different than loving an object or family, but it was the best way to describe Ruby's problem. Especially when I'm trying to use the mindset of someone who has never been in love or had a crush before.


	6. A Touch of Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not quite fairgame, but it is getting closer.

Pairings: Marrow/Clover, Clover/Qrow, Marrow/Qrow, Clover/Marrow/Qrow, James/Willow, Ruby/Penny, Blake/Yang, Nora/Ren  
Friendships/Bonds: James & Qrow, James & Schnee Women, James & Whitley  
Soulmate AU - Color Touch

When your soulmate touches you, your aura color stains a circle in the palm of their hand. When someone who loves you touches you, they temporarily "stain" their aura colored fingerprints on that part of your body. 

After a week of working with Qrow and the kids, James noticed something that leaves him concerned. While the kids have bright colors layered on their skin from the touch of Qrow and each other, Qrow's skin is completely bare. Out of concern for Qrow's mental and physical health, James asks Clover and Marrow to watch over Qrow. Clover and Marrow agree, hoping that they can help Qrow before anything serious happens. What they weren't expecting was to suddenly attain a red and blue/green palm or a need to spoil and protect ("It is called cherishing someone we love, Marrow! We are not babying him!") Qrow.

Qrow always had (much like his semblance) bare skin. As a child, Qrow never considered why Raven had such pretty marks on her skin, while his own was blank or bruised. That was how things were in the tribe Raven got everything, Qrow was left with nothing. He learned at Beacon that the colors represented those who love you. Qrow also discovered no matter how much love he gave, no one ever seemed to return it. Over the years, Qrow realized that while his family loved him, their touch wouldn't show, so he assumed it meant he didn't deserve love. Now that he is getting babied by Marrow and Clover ("Ha, Clover! I told you so!"), he starting to believe that it is not wrong to be loved and cared for after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use the link below to see what the palm marks look like, the top image is two soulmates and the bottom is one.  
> https://sites.google.com/view/soulmatemark/work


	7. Just One Touch

Pairings: Clover/Qrow, Blake/Yang (optional), Nora/Ren (optional)  
Friendships/Bonds: James & Qrow  
Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence

While catching up with James, Qrow accidentally flinches ( **read:** has a panic attack) when James goes to hug him. James worried that he had hurt Qrow, gets Qrow to confesses to James that he struggles with touching other people. James suggests ( **read:** tells) Qrow to go to Dr.Ebi, his old touch therapist from after losing half of his body, for help. Qrow is determined to make James give up on him learning to touch anyone other than his kids, so he resolves to hate the doctor no matter what. However, apparently, James isn't afraid to play dirty. So now, Qrow is struggling not to like his annoyingly ~~**hot**~~ DEFINITELY NOT HIS TYPE optimistic doctor, who doesn't know the meaning of sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... ya'll get the chance to vote again.  
> Both plot bunnies are fairgame. One prompt focuses more on Qrow, and the other focuses on Clover.  
> So please vote!!! Both are likely to be posted, but I'm trying to focus on the story I'm writing right now, so it will probably be a while before I can finish both prompts. Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments if you have an idea yourself and would like to have it posted to be given a home as well. All ideas will be credited to its creator if you choose to share.


End file.
